Spells (Protoss)
= Spells (Protoss) = Psionic Storm This spell is used by the High Templar, Tassadar (Hero High Templar) and Infested Kerrigan. It costs 75 energy by default. Psionic Storm deals damage in an area over time - up to 112 damage if a unit stays in the storm for its entire duration. It hits ground and air units, but not buildings. Psionic storm damage does not stack. The storm deals 3584/256=14 damage every 8 frames for 64 frames, for a total of 28672/256=112 damage, and ignores armor. The damage of this spell can be increased with the "Unused" upgrade, and will increase the incremental damage by 1 per upgrade, or 8 total damage per upgrade. (See Upgrades) Computer Use High Templars will counter-attack with Psionic Storm to hit any unit that attacks it. They will sometimes move to hit nearby units with a Psionic Storm. High Templars will not hit themselves with Psionic Storm unless they are already near death. Running a melee AI Script will cause the computer to use this ability more. Hallucination This spell is used by the High Templar and Tassadar (Hero High Templar). It costs 100 energy by default. Hallucination may be cast on ground and air units, but not buildings. When cast on a unit, two "hallucinated" versions of the unit will appear for the player using the ability. The hallucinated units look completely blue to the player who owns them, but like normal units to other players. The hallucinated units attack but do not deal any damage. They take double damage from any attacks. They also have a "energy" timer like Broodlings, which kills them when it reaches zero. Their starting energy is 135, and will last 1350 frames (about 57 seconds on fastest). When a hallucinated unit dies, a small blue puff of smoke appears instead of the normal death animation. Hallucinated units are not detectable by conditions unless inside a transport, or detecting if they are not there when they should be (via a center location action on the unit). Computer Use A High Templar will use hallucination on nearby units. Running a melee AI Script will cause the computer to use this ability more. Recall This spell is used by the Arbiter and Danimoth (Hero Arbiter). It costs 150 energy by default. Recall teleports units from anywhere on the map to the Arbiter. Computer Use When a melee AI Script is in use, the computer will sometimes use recall to move high level units, like Carriers or Reavers, back to its base if they are attacked. There is an AI Script called "Cast Recall" that will make the computer use this spell if able. Danimoth, the hero Arbiter, will not cast Recall. Stasis Field This spell is used by the Arbiter and Danimoth (Hero Arbiter). It costs 100 energy by default. Stasis Field traps a group of units for 1056 frames (about 44 seconds on fastest). The affected units cannot move, attack, or take damage but they restore energy and shields. This effect cannot be removed by the Medic's restoration ability. Note: The invincibility effect can be disabled with the "Set Invincibility" trigger action. Computer Use An Arbiter will cast Stasis on enemy units that attack it or allied units. Disruption Web This spell is used by the Corsair and Raszagal (Corsair Hero, hidden by default). It costs 125 energy by default. A Disruption Field will be placed at the target location. Any ground unit or building under this field will be unable to attack. The field lasts for 360 frames (about 15 seconds on fastest). Computer Use A Corsair will use Disruption Web in response to being attacked by ground units. The "Cast Disruption Web" AI Script can make a Corsair target a specific location with Disruption Web. Mind Control This spell is used by the Dark Archon. It costs 150 energy by default. It also reduces the Dark Archon's shield points to zero. Enemy ground and air units, but not buildings, can by targeted by this spell. The unit will simply be given to the player casting the spell. Computer Use Dark Archons will Mind Control nearby high level enemy units such as Battlecruisers, Carriers, Archons, Ultralisk, etc. They will not use Mind control on hero units. They will sometimes Mind Control enemy Dark Archons. (Sometimes they will use Feedback instead) Feedback This spell is used by the Dark Archon. Is costs 50 energy by default. Feedback can only be used on units with energy. The targeted unit's energy will be set to zero and it will receive damage equal do the amount of energy removed. Armor is ignored. Computer Use A dark archon will use Feedback on any nearby enemy unit with energy. (Sometimes they will use Mind Control instead) Maelstrom This spell is used by the Dark Archon. It costs 100 energy by default. Maelstrom only affects organic units, not mechanical units or buildings. All organic units in the targeted area will be disabled for 176 frames (about 7 seconds on fastest). The units are unable to move or attack, but can still receive damage. Maelstrom can be cast on units that are already disabled to extend the duration. Units affected by Maelstrom can't be healed by a Medic. Computer Use A Dark Archon will sometimes use this in response to being attacked. They are more likely to use it on groups of enemies. Recharge Shields This spell is used by the Shield Battery (Protoss Building). A shield battery uses its energy to recharge the shield points of ground and air units, but not buildings, at a 1:2 ratio. 5 shield points are added per frame. Computer Use A shield battery will recharge units with low shield points. Units will sometimes retreat from combat to get recharged. Category:Starcraft Category:Reference Category:Spells and Abilities Category:Protoss